


Oops, I’m sorry!

by iZombi



Series: Powerwolf HC and one-shots [1]
Category: Powerwolf (Band)
Genre: Apologies, Attila is so done with their shit, Charles knows how to calm his brother, Comfort, Falk did not know this, Fluff, Forgiveness, Gen, No Hurt Feelings, Roel just finds it amusing, almost frequently, and now he pays the price (lol), baking brownies, baking burn, burning your hand accidentally, do not eat Matthew’s food, he will fight you to hell and back, if you touch his food, it’s like he’s taking care of, light burn on hand, like seriously this happens, little kids lmao, people eating other people’s food, please for the love of god, temporary anger, temporary annoyance, when they argue.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: Warning, never eat another man’s baked goods… especially if said baked goods are going to be consumed by the baker for breakfast, lest you want to evoke the wrath of the gods.
Relationships: Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf)
Series: Powerwolf HC and one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114484
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Oops, I’m sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> I went into a writing prompt website for some ideas on what to write, so the following prompts are: 
> 
> “Can I just whoop your ass now?”  
> &  
> “I don’t think this is the biggest mistake you’ve made. It’s probably like… the third worst.”  
> &  
> “So that’s it? It’s over?”

Attila stood between Falk and Matthew as he drank his morning mug of coffee with one hand, the other on Matthew’s chest keeping him away from Falk who was cowering behind him.

“Can I just whoop your ass now?” called out Matthew as he looked over Attila’s shoulder at Falk, his eyes full of burning anger.

“Matthew, please, just relax… it was a misunderstanding” Spoke Attila who wasn’t all too worried about Matthew actually hurting Falk, but that didn’t stop him from preventing a fight from breaking out.

“I told you, I’m sorry!” Falk cried out from behind, “It was a mistake, I swear!”

Roel walked by the three, “I don’t think this is the biggest mistake you’ve made. It’s probably like… the _third_ worst.” He commented, as he ate a bagel and watched on in amusement.

“Attila, move.” Matthew pleaded, “Not until you calm down” he replied

“I. am. Calm.” Matthew hissed out through gritted teeth

“No, you’re not” Attila replied, taking another sip of his coffee.

Charles came down from upstairs, “What’s all the ruckus about?” he asked, still drowsy with sleep.

“Falk ate my goddamn brownies!” Matthew cried out, annoyed at everything.

Charles, now closer to his brother and friends, and rubbed his eyes to clear the morning fog in his eyes, “Wait… the brownies you made last night?” he asked

“Yes!” Matthew exclaimed, now turning to face his brother.

Charles raised an eyebrow, “Why?”

“I didn’t know that he made them for himself! I thought he made it for all of us!” Falk explained

“Like _hell,_ you didn’t know, you _fat ass!_ ” Matthew shouted back at him, “I _clearly_ remember you watching me make them!”

Attila sighed as he finished his mug of coffee, “He didn’t know Matthew, can you at least give him a break?” he suggested

Matthew groaned in annoyance and anger, “No!” he exclaimed, “I spent too damn long making them!”

Charles rolled his eyes and sighed, he knew that his brother could get dramatic and upset like this whenever anyone touched his baked goods, but, luckily for everyone involved he knew how to mend things.

“I got it, don’t worry Matthew, we can fix this…” he began

Matthew faced his brother once more and rolled his eyes, “…and just _how_ do you plan to do that?” he asked

“I’ll go with Falk to the store, we’ll buy some brownie mix and we’ll bake two batches, one just for you, and a larger one for all of us combined”

“W-What?” called out Falk, he was quickly shushed by Attila

“You can consider it his punishment, I’ll stay in the kitchen and watch him bake both of them…” he spoke.

Matthew stopped for a moment and examined his brother’s face for any signs of him joking.

When he found none, he seemed very pleased with the decision, “You _promise_ you’ll watch him bake them _all_?”

“ _All_ of them…”

“And you _won’t_ help him?”

“Well, I’ll guide him so he doesn’t burn anything or… worse… but yeah, I _won’t_ help him otherwise…”

Matthew uncrossed his arms from his chest and huffed, anger and annoyance finally subsiding, “Alright…” he said finally and looked at Attila then at Falk, he frowned briefly but walked away, to avoid having to deal with the brownie thief.

Attila sighed relieved and turned to Falk, as he walked into the kitchen where he had secluded himself, “Well, looks like you better go get dressed and grab your jacket, Falk” he mused.

Falk looked over to Charles who only sighed and rubbed his face, “Come on…” he said as he turned away to go back upstairs and get changed to leave.

Falk silently followed suit.

Roel strolled into the kitchen, “I can’t believe that we’d start off our morning like this…” he simply said

Attila just sighed and said nothing back.

\- - -

When Falk and Charles came back from the store, they came hauling with them baking supplies, as well as the aforementioned brownie mix.

They both entered the kitchen and Falk got to work with baking the brownies.

“Don’t burn the kitchen down!” Attila teased

“I’ll try not to!” Falk cried back

He rolled up his sleeves and got to work while Charles instructed him as he went.

The easiest part of it all was mixing the ingredients together and preparing the batter.

Once that was set, next came the process of buttering up the mold that would hold the mix to prevent it from sticking and burning.

As that was said and done, Falk carefully poured the mix into the mold, paying attention that it was all evenly spread.

Once done he was instructed to put it to the side and prepare the next mold of brownie mix in it, and because this mold was bigger he would have to use two bags of the mix and double the ingredients.

As he finished that, he was then told by Charles to put the smaller mold in the oven, as it would be the one that they would make first since this one was Matthew’s ‘apology’ gift.

Falk nodded and turned to the oven, pressing the TEMPERATURE button to 320° F, and then pressed the BAKE TIME and set that to 25 minutes.

He sighed as he set the mold in the oven and shut the door, he turned to Charles for some pointers, “Well, now you have to stay here and watch over it and see how it bakes, make sure it doesn’t burn, underbake, or the batter overflow…” he simply stated.

Falk nodded and pulled out a chair as he sat down and watched the brownies, as Charles temporarily left him.

“So?” Asked Matthew to his brother.

“He just finished making both batters, yours will be done first, in about 25 minutes” he explained, sitting down next to Roel in the couch.

“Good” Matthew replied back, seeming satisfied.

\- - -

When the oven timer chimed, Falk quickly grabbed a towel and folded it in his hands as he opened the oven door.

A wave of heat greeted his face which made him reel back, before reaching down to grab the mold.

He didn’t anticipate for it to be this hot, even with a towel helping him grab it, so he moved quickly with one swift motion and placed the mold on the kitchen counter.

He bit his lip as he groaned in pain, he had lightly burned his hand even through the towel.

“ _Damn it!”_ he cried out

Charles got up from his seat and went over to go see how Falk was managing, when he walked in and saw him clutching his hand, Charles acted quickly and directed him to the kitchen sink, and ran the hand down some cool water.

“Did you burn yourself?” he asked

Falk nodded, and seemed to relax at the cool sensation on his hand, “Ok, wait here…” he said and ran off to the bathroom cabinet.

He came back with an anti-burn cream and some bandages that were used for burns, he helped Falk clean his hand gently with water and soap to remove any dirt and microbes.

Then, after drying it out, he placed the ointment on his hand where the burn had taken place and then wrapped it, “It doesn’t look too severe, so it probably won’t blister… but, _if_ it does, don’t burst the blisters and apply more of this cream…” he instructed him.

Falk nodded, “Thank you Charles” he was grateful that he helped him.

“No problem, man… I’m just glad you didn’t get hurt…” He said, “Oh, uh, do you want an ibuprofen for the pain?”

Falk nodded once more and gladly took the painkiller that Charles offered him and drank it down with a cup of water.

“Ok, back to work I guess…” he spoke up as he looked over to the first baked brownie batch that was cooling on the counter.

“You sure?” Charles asked, Falk, nodded “Yeah, this is _my punishment_ after all…” he stated.

Charles stopped for a moment and looked over at the doorway that separated the kitchen from the Livingroom, where Matthew currently was, he looked back at Falk and whispered, “I’ll help you put in and take out the last batch, but _don’t_ tell him…”

Falk nodded and made a motion of zipping his lips shut.

As they both went over to the oven and the recently baked goods, Falk made careful work of cutting and taking out the baked brownies from the mold and placing them in a small plastic container for Matthew.

Charles finished placing the next mold in the oven and shut the door once more, setting the timer for another 25 minutes.

“Let’s go give him that while we wait for these to finish…” Charles chimed, and Falk nodded walking with his friend over to where Matthew sat in the living room, blissfully unaware of his surrounding as he listened to music.

With Attila, and Roel sitting off in the distance on a different couch working on something on their laptops.

Matthew took off his earbuds as Falk and Charles approached him.

Falk extended his bandaged hand that was holding the container at Matthew, “Here you go Matthew, I baked you these… I’m sorry for eating the ones you made earlier…” he spoke, embarrassed.

Matthew took the container but eyed his injured hand, “Did you get hurt?” he asked, all previous annoyance and mild anger gone from his voice.

Falk sputtered for a moment, “I-, Uh-… Y-Yeah, I did…” he said

Matthew frowned and placed the container down as he got up, gently he grabbed Falk’s hand, “How bad?”

Charles raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment on Matthew’s change in behavior, he was just glad that his brother wasn’t mad at their friend, “Not bad enough to blister, his hand was red when I put the anti-burn ointment on it and bandaged it…” he explained.

Falk just nodded, silently confirming what Charles said.

Matthew sighed, “I-… sorry for getting angry at you… and-, I’m sorry you got burned” he felt like a little kid again, apologizing for his misbehavior.

Falk was taken aback, he wasn’t expecting this but smiled, “Ah, n-no! It’s alright, I should apologize for touching food that wasn’t mine, after all, I caused this…”

Attila and Roel were looking up from their laptops as they watched on, “So that’s it? It’s over?” Roel asked.

Falk and Matthew turned to face them, both embarrassed of their own behavior and how they acted.

“Yes, I think so…” Charles spoke, as he crossed his arms with a sigh.

“Good, thank god…” Attila sighed, “You two will be the death of me, yet” he mused with a grin and a chuckle.

The oven then chimed loudly from the kitchen, indicating that the last batch of brownies was done cooking.

“Oh! Looks like they’re done!” called out Charles as he walked over to the kitchen.

“Good, I’ll go make some hot cocoa to go with them!” Attila said as he rose from his seat, and walked off to the kitchen.

“In that case, I’ll go help out” Roel stated, setting down his laptop as well, following suit behind his friend.

Falk looked over at Matthew once again, “What a start to today, eh?” he teased

Matthew laughed and patted his friend in the back.

Oh boy.


End file.
